enemies turned into something more
by ventusDragonhart303
Summary: Dib had managed gain the upperhand over the professor almost instantly. He had pounced on his father tackling him to the floor of the hospital and had started beating the shit out of him, that is, until Zim pulled Dib off of his father and stepped in between the two. Dib's nose was bleeding and some blood began to trickle from his mouth as he stared at the irken,
1. Chapter 1

'Dib sat alone in his darkened room with his computer on his lap as his wide eyes stared at the transmission in disbelief. What he just heard from Zim's leaders made the 18 year old rethink Zim all over again. Dib had hacked into the call zim made to his tallest, and had managed to stick around to overhear the two idiot rulers' true reason on why they sent Zim to earth. Honestly, He was pissed. The two tallest have been lying to him this entire was pissed at Zim for being too "loyal" to see what the truth was. As soon as the recording was done being transferred to a blank disc, He was going to take it straight to the little Irken.

Yes he and Zim were still enemies, but Zim was there for Dib when Professor Membrane disowned both Gaz and himself. So he guessed they were like frenemies now. Picking up his instant ramen, Dib leaned back in his seat.

' Zim needs to see this, What their doing to him isn't right. Just because he's different doesn't mean he's a fucking defect. The sooner he finds out the better, Right? At least he'll know the truth.' He thought to himself. Taking a bite of the ramen as his mind went to the day he found out his sister was a self harmer and the day their dad disowned them.

He remembered that day so well, it scared him. It had started with a text from Gaz saying she was in the hospital, That she needed him to get there fast. Dib raced out of the classroom after that, making the irken suspicious on what he was up to. Zim had followed Dib to the hospital as the paranormal obsessed boy ran to sister's side. As soon as Dib walked in, he was screamed at by his father. Professor Membrane Had blamed Gaz's almost suicide on him. That's when dib had gone off on his father. Saying how if anything it was His fault that Gaz had resulted in taking a blade to her skin. Dib said He was never there for them when they needed him. The fight got physical real quick. Dib had managed gain the upperhand over the professor almost instantly. He had pounced on his father tackling him to the floor of the hospital and had started beating the shit out of him, that is, until Zim pulled Dib off of his father and stepped in between the two. Dib's nose was bleeding and some blood began to trickle from his mouth as he stared at the irken, silently telling him to get out of his way. Zim's eyes told him to back off as Membrane got back to his feet. Membrane Laughed at his son's pity attempts as he made his way over to Gaz's now shaking form before slapping her across her face. That made Dib snap. He forced Zim out of his way Before almost murdering his "Father". Both Dib and Membrane and serious injuries after the police separated them from each other, although Membrane suffered the most. Membrane told Dib he wanted them out of the house, That's when Dib smirked, "fight me for it, Mom left the house to Gaz and I. I dare you to try and break her will." Membrane punched him in the face causing the police to take action and arrest the professor. Zim stood there speechless at dib. He never knew how strong the boy was until that day. Zim stared at Dib as if he was a total stranger as said human made his way across the room and took a seat by his sister's was just as surprised as Zim that Dib was able to walk away from a fight of that magnitude with so minor injuries.

A ding from his computer brought him back to reality as the recording popped out of the disc compartment of his computer. Dib sighed as he got up and grabbed his trench coat, placing a protective cover on the disc before slipping it into his pocket.

"Dib are you going out?" Gaz called out from her room as he closed his door.

" Yeah, do me a favor and call tak to spend the night with you, I don't know when I'll be back and I don't want you having a panic attack without anybody here. "

" Dib I can take care of myself…" Gaz said as she stood against her door frame.

" Gaz I'll let you play on my computer if you invite Tak over. Deal?" She nodded as she took out her phone to call the female irken. Dib pulled her into a hug before he left, Letting her know he still cares about her. " See you later." when Dib stepped out of the house,a gentle autumn breeze greeted him as he started for Zim's place.


	2. Chapter 2

On his way, a habit of his kicked in as he stopped at the corner store grabbing A monster and a pack of cigarettes, he felt ready to face zim now. When he reached the entrance of zim's lawn, He held up the monster, Knowing the irken loved monsters more than he "loved" his tallest.

"Zim Turn the fucking Gnomes off " he yelled knowing Zim would let him in as soon as he saw the Monster in Dib's hand. The gnomes turned their backs to him, allowing Dib to pass through. Before he even knocked on the door, Zim's sir unit jumped from the threshold of the base and tackled Dib's leg.

"MARRRRRRYYYY!" Gir's insane voice rang. Dib chuckled as he pulled the robot from his leg holding him in his arms.

" Gir, where's Zim, I have something to show him." Gir jumped from his arms and raced down the newly added staircase that looked like the entrance to a basement. Of course Dib followed the insane robot kid, where else would Zim be but in his lab?

"Dib-human." Zim sounded tired as he greeted Dib. Once He found where zim was Dib threw the monster at the Irken knowing he'd catch it.

" You haven't slept have you?" He asked as he sat down next to him. Zim shook his head. Dib sighed, Those damn rulers of his gave him an experiment that wouldn't work. " you're going to kill me but hear me out?" Zim raised an invisible eyebrow at the human next to him. 'Well here goes nothing' Dib thought to himself. " I intercepted a call to your rulers, And-"

" Dib -stink you have just pissed me off…"

" Zim just watch the fucking recording I know you won't listen to me." He handed the disc to Zim before he started up the stairs, only to be stopped by Zim's pak arms blocking his way. " Really Zim. I'm not trying to fight with you right now, You're fucking exhausted because of this bullshit assignment your idiot rulers are making you do, and you want to fight? Use your head you jerk! You're only going to get hurt." Dib yelled as he turned towards Zim, only to see a face full of hurt.

Dib didn't even think, his body moved on it's own. Before he knew it, he tackled Zim into a hug which surprised them both. Zim's body tensed up in Dib's arms, He wasn't used to others touching him but he leaned into dib's embrace and before he knew it, Zim was fast asleep.

Once Dib felt zim relax in his arms, he stole a glance at the irken and was shocked to find that he was passed out on the human. Dib cracked a small smile seeing the alien asleep, It was a calming sight in his opinion. As he carefully picked Zim up, He quietly asked Zim's computer to direct him to Zim's room. Surprisingly, the computer politely lead Dib to the room.

Once in the room, Dib placed zim on the bed and covered him up before walking out of the room. Once again, Dib was left alone with his thoughts.

' What the hell was that you idiot' he thought to himself, Yes he didn't want to keep being enemies with Zim, and by the way Zim had been acting lately either meant he was scared of Dib or He wanted the same thing as Dib. Dib sighed, as he slid down to the floor. He didn't want to go home after that look that the irken gave him, he couldn't get that look out of his head. He bit his lip.

"What the hell is wrong with me ?"


	3. Chapter 3

Zim awoke a few hours later, still tired as hell but better than before. But, he didn't remember coming to his room before he passed out. He remembered Dib coming down and giving him a disc of the transmission, then…

Zim blushed a dark blue. He fell asleep on the Dib! Another thought came to him. Where was Dib?

Zim threw the covers off of his body and jumped out of his bed before racing out of the room looking for Dib. after he searched the Lab he ran up the stairs, Only to see dib passed out on the couch with Gir sleeping in his lap. Now the only reason he freaked out, was because Zim knew the tallest were lying to him, But he couldn't face the truth by himself. That's why he stopped Dib from leaving earlier.

Quietly, he walked over to the two sleeping forms on the couch and picked Gir up from Dib's lap and covered dib with a blanket before going back down to his room with gir in his arms. Yes The mighty zim Hated being by himself. Yes the mighty Zim like girs company, even if the robot drove him into insanity. Once he got back into his room he placed gir on the bed, and plugged his pak in to a portable cable to charge the thing that offered him life. Once he went back to bed he actually slept peacefully for the first time since 7th grade.


	4. Chapter 4

When Dib awoke, he noticed his phone had gone off several times, all were calls from Gaz. Panicked, Dib called her back right away. She answered almost immediately. Something was wrong. He could feel it.

" Gaz what's wrong? What happened? " Dib was worried about Gaz, He really was, She had relapsed a few weeks ago and it scarred him with how little blood bothered her.

" Dad was banging on the door…" her voice was hushed, as Dib's anger flashed in his eyes.

" He still there?" He asked, already reaching for his shoes.

" Tak pointed her gun at him, He threatened her with the cops…"

" Do you need me to come home?" Dib yawned into the phone as he tied his shoes.

" were you sleeping? Tak's calmed me down I was just freaking out that he came back…" Dib listened to his sister's calming sleepy voice.

" Aren't you glad you called her then? And I'm fine Gaz you know I sleep all day if I'm not working." He was glad she was ok but he had to know. " Hey, you didn't-"

" No I went to your room and Tak came in and calmed me down before I went for your razors…" Dib widened his eyes.

" Gaz how did you know I had-"

" I walked in on you when you were in the shower idiot" Dib bit his lip, He forgot about that experience, She had walked in on him while he was in shower a while back, He had self-harm scars, and he was very open about it to her when She asked. But he always kept a small tin in his mother's jewellery box full of sharpener blades.

" Where are you now?" He asked worriedly.

" At Tak's apartment by your high school. I made sure the alarm was set before I left. " she yawned through the phone. Dib smiled, Knowing she forgot her Living dead doll at the house.

" text me the address and I'll drop off some clothes and Annabell alright? You need to go to sleep, I'll be there later ok?"

" Yeah, Night dipweed." she said before she hung up. Dib stretched popping his back in the process. Looking at the clock that read 3:20 am on his phone Dib groaned loudly before the tv blink on, Showing Zim.

" Come down to the Lab Dip-shit. Zim has something he needs to tell you."The tv blinked off, leaving Dib in total darkness. He cursed to himself as he took out his phone yet again, and used what little battery life was left as a flashlight.


	5. Chapter 5

Once Dib safely made it down the stairs, He was met with a large and very bright Computer monitor. In front of the computer was Zim who actually had on one of Dib's blue shirts that he let him have after a thunderstorm rolled in soaking the irken while they were at school last year. This made Dib laugh. Zim's body was slim yet built, Hell if he ever got a wing that went down to his back people would start thinking that zim was female. The shirt looked like a skimpy dress on Zim, and It didn't help that due to Dib's broad shoulders, the shirt was way to be on him.

" What is so amusing dib-stink?" Zim demanded.

" That shirt's still huge on you Zim. I have smaller ones if you like it that much." Zim Blushed angrily Before he looked away from him.

" I'd rather keep this one… It's the only thing that doesn't choke me at night." Dib laughed a bit louder.

" You know if that's the problem Then I'll take you shopping for new clothes. Considering you've grown a lot since 5th grade." Dib rubbed his neck. Thinking back on it now, He couldn't help but noticed how much has changed since Zim first landed on Earth. For example, Back when he was a little shit, he'd do anything for humanity, Saved it a couple of times too. Now, He could care less about what happened to them. Every human He knew besides Gaz and Dewicky never believed him or understood why he did what he did. " Hey Zim can I ask you something?"

"...After we watch that disc you gave me." Zim sounded so defeated. He knew what was on that disc, but he couldn't face it alone. He couldn't say it aloud either, and that pissed him off. Dib watched as a sea of emotions crossed Zim's face.

" Hey, You ok? " he asked taking several steps closer to the irken, stopping just a few inches in front of him. Zim didn't answer him. What was he suppose to say? ' No I'm not ok I've been played with like a toy for almost six years and I let it happen?'

Zim turned around as the recording started to play before them both.

Zim just stared blankly at the screen before shaking his head. What scared Dib was the fact the irken was completely silent the entire time. When The recording reached it's end, Dib looked at zim and noticed tears coming from the irken's eyes.

Dib's chest tightened, He hated seeing Zim like this.

"Zim," He said, getting the irken's attention before embracing him tightly. " I'll tell you this, They're just a bunch of idiots who don't know their face from their ass. Just because you are different doesn't mean you a defect, Do you know how many fucking weirdos have a good life here?"

Zim growled at Dib before taking a swipe at Dib's face.

" NAME ONE FUCKING PERSON WHO'S A FUCKING FREAK! IT DOESN'T MATTER TO THEM IF ONE SOUL IS SUCCESSFUL BECAUSE THEIR DIFFERENT DIB-SHIT!" Zim screamed, Yes he knew he didn't mean anything to his race, but being called a defect was going to far. Dib looked at zim as blood dripped down his face.

" Christian Coma, Andy Biersack…" Dib started naming off so many different names it was unreal for Zim to keep up. " I'm taking you to warp tour this year and you can't tell me shit. Zim If it wasn't for the fucking weirdos, you wouldn't have energy drinks to waste your money on. Now please calm down I'm here for you so don't Fucking push me away!"


End file.
